


Chinese translation on "northern folk tale"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "northern folk tale"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [northern folk tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309273) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



北方民間故事　[第26號　歷史]

蒙布朗‧諾蘭德是四百多年前的冒險家。他從北海的盧布爾尼出發，遊歷偉大航道，昂然越過海上重重難關──包括海賊、海皇類、未知海流、極冷極熱氣溫。他是北海首位冒險家，為北海帶來未知動植物。這些動植物標本已納入自然歷史博物館，至今仍在玻璃陳列櫃展出。下周，我們將會到博物館參觀，各位同學可以親眼目睹諾蘭德的壯舉（別忘了把參觀通告帶給家長）。

然而，除了動植物標本外，諾蘭德亦為北海帶來別的東西──黃金鄉山多拉的傳言。諾蘭德提及山多拉居民、提及自己跟居民交好的經過、亦提及自己成為他們的伙伴。他按著自己的言詞，繪出大片蒼翠繁茂、鳥語花香、璀燦金山。

盧布爾尼國王要求諾蘭德把他帶到黃金鄉，好把黃金帶給國民，把富裕帶給國民，於是諾蘭德一口答應了。國王一途英勇作戰，戰勝暴風巨浪、打倒兇猛海獸。然而，當國王領著隨從（很多隨從都被海浪吞噬了）來到目的地，卻找不到諾蘭德所述的黃金鄉。山多拉消失了，憑空消失了──還是說黃金鄉根本不存在？還是說黃金鄉只是蒙布朗‧諾蘭德臆想之物？還是說蒙布朗‧諾蘭得只是個缺德的騙子？（各位同學，我知道這是個出乎意料的轉折，別太難過了。）

回到盧布爾尼後，蒙布朗‧諾蘭德以欺君之罪被斬首，其後英明的盧布爾尼國王把諾蘭德冠為『大騙子諾蘭德』。諾蘭德臨終仍說道『我知道了！黃金鄉沉沒到海裏了！』國王聽了這話，只哀傷的搖搖頭。不再有人相信諾蘭德了，但他至死仍堅持撒謊。

好了，各位同學──嗯，請發問。

我怎麼不該相信黃金鄉的傳言呢？不錯，的確沒有證據。除了諾蘭德以外，沒有人見過黃金鄉；唯一見過黃金鄉的人，也是個笨蛋──

嘛，當然還有其他目擊證人，因為他有伙伴隨航啊。可是那些伙伴也是可恥的騙子，盧布爾尼國王不接受他們的證言，因為他們為了拯救船長，什麼謊話也說得出來。

不，可是──

年輕人，你的意思是山多拉確實存在？你怎麼會知道呢？你不曾離開過這島吧？

純粹相信某件事，那件事並不會因此成真。親愛的，你得了解它才行。人生在世，不可能不經思索的盲目相信任何事，一定得──

年輕人，黃金鄉只是個傳說，不是真的。

為什麼不是真的？好吧，聽起來的確不可能，聽起來太荒誕無稽了。嗯嗯，我就知道，想想就知道了，仔細想想就知道了嘛。

……好吧，我似乎無法說服你。你樂意的話，大可相信蒙布朗‧諾蘭德，也大可相信岸上老漁夫隨口說的奇蹟海洋，但你也要記著，那些傳言只是──傳言而已，並非真實。

好吧親愛的，待你找到山多拉，待你找到All Blue，就回到這課室，把一切都告訴我吧，我會等著你的。好了麼？嗯，謝謝。

好了，各位同學，請把課本翻到下一章，接下來我們將會講解盧布爾尼王國繼位之戰……

年輕人，趕緊集中精神，別再看著窗外了。下次測驗將會考問盧布爾尼王國繼位之戰……

 

END


End file.
